As Opposed To What Everyone Says
by Mistress of Sarcasm
Summary: It is not Uzumaki Naruto’s determination that Hyuuga Hinata first falls in love with. Uzumaki Naruto’s first impression of one Hyuuga Hinata is not of a shy, dark, weird person.


Hey, guess what? I've decided to do drabble-ish things for all my favourite couples. Up next, NaruHina! Enjoy!

Disclaimer" I don't own _Naruto_

* * *

As opposed to what everyone says, it is not Uzumaki Naruto's determination that Hyuuga Hinata first falls in love with.

It's his eyes.

She is starting her first day at the Academy, and she is o nervous that all she can hear is her thundering heart beat and she's sure everyone else can too, especially her father, and that's why he wouldn't look at her this morning because he knew she was afraid and was repulsed by her fear.

So she stands at the back at orientation and when she and the rest of the students walk into the classroom she scoots tot eh back most seat she can find and ducks her head so no one can look at her eyes. And she hears all the others whisper about the stuck up Hyuugas and how they all think they're too good for ordinary school and what is she doing here. But she ignores it and ducks her head deeper and deeper until all she can see is the spiral designs in the wood of her desk and her clasped fingers that are turning white from the pressure.

She sits like this for longer than she can remember, so absorbed in trying to vanish into the ground, that she misses the orange blur the speeds into class late, and she's so busy concentrating on trying to slow down her heart so that the world can't hear it that she doesn't hear Iruka-sensei yell out at the blur and point, still shrieking like a banshee, to the seat beside her. Only when the sound of foot steps tapping nearer reaches her ears does she risk a glance up and sees a shock of blond. And then her hearts begins to quiver in fear all over again, because there is only one person she knows that has such blond hair, and it isn't Yamanaka Ino, whose hair is like white gold and not this bright, vibrant shade, and Father has told her over and over again to stay away from this boy because he is dangerous. And she feels so small and weak right then that she thinks he can snap her in half with one flick of his fingers.

She must be shaking really badly, because abruptly she hears the shift of him turning his head over, and then she feels a warmth on her arm through her coat and she muses about what kind of monster has such lovely warm hands. And then he speaks.

" Hey, are you okay?"

His voice is soft, kind sounding, almost sweet and she finds herself unable to turn away form it and raises her head just a little to tell him she is fine…

And all she sees is blue.

Blue, like the sky.

Blue, like sapphires.

Blue, like the very deepest glacial pool must be, on a high up mountain miles and miles away.

And the breath catches in her throat as her heart speeds up from something other than fear, something other than anxiety. She can't blink, and she doesn't dare to breath because he's looking at her with eyes that could put the sky at noon to shame and there is worry in those eyes, there is concern and she realizes with a jolt that it is for her. And then with a second painful thud, she realizes that the last time she ever saw eyes looking at her like that was when Mother was still alive and then a warm feeling seizes up inside as he leans forward to look into her pupiless eyes. There is something in those blue orbs, those wonderfully blue and perfect eyes that she can't look away from, something warm and tender and passionate and frightening but she wants it just the same all at once and everything freezes as he brushes his tanned hand against her skin.

And all the while she stares deeper and deeper into those eyes, even as she gives him her still beating heart to do with what her will.

And from that instant on, she follows after him, desperate to catch a glimpse of those eyes looking at her once more, and slowly falls for his courage, his determination, and his heart.

ooooo

As opposed to what everyone says, Uzumaki Naruto's first impression of one Hyuuga Hinata is not of a shy, dark, timid weird person.

It's of his perfect woman.

He runs into class late because he's stopped off at Ichiraku's because there was a special, and Iruka-sensei yelled at him, but there was affection in those eyes, and so Naruto stands and takes it all because he knows Iruka isn't really mad. And then Iruka points to a seat at the far back, because it's the only one left and he tells Naruto to go to it. So Naruto saunters up the aisle, taking his time even as Iruka glares at his back with his scary-teacher-face on.

And he plops himself down in the seat with nothing that can be mistaken for grace, but he doesn't care because he'd much rather have something rough and hard than grace, but he can't quite name what it is and he thinks he'll learn about it later on.

As his attention drifts he shoots looks at his fellow classmates, bored and more observing than they will ever give him credit for, in present or future times. He sees a lonely Sakura, and brooding Sasuke shooting quick glances at her when the dark haired boy thinks no one will see. He sees a sleepy Shikamaru who is being watched by a confused Ino, who keeps clutching at her shirt like she is trying to discover something. If he craned his head a little, he could see the year-ups outside, practicing, and he catches sight of a brunette who hits her mark every time and of a weird long haired boy who keeps staring at her. He thinks maybe the longhaired boy _likes_ the brunette and is curious as to what the idiot intends to do when a small, cooing whimper alerts him to the body next to him that he has ignored.

And he turns to see a figure hunched over their desk, with gentle blue-black hair falling in their face and their hands clenched so hard they're white. He reaches over, hesitantly, thinking about how others have reacted to this, but also marveling at how pretty the light shines off the soft hair.

" Hey, are you okay?" He asks, fully expecting to be brushed off.

And then she raises her head.

Naruto feels everything stop and his entire world shrink to her. He can't even think straight because all he can think of is the fact that there is an angel missing from Heaven and she is right next to him and he is touching her.

Naruto has never seen anyone as pretty as her. Her skin is pale, her hair is shiny and there is something so breath-takingly beautiful about her eyes that it hurts him inside just to think about it. He stares and stares and drinks her all in, trying desperately to preserve this memory of an angel looking into his eyes.

He sees he cheeks dust with pink and, fascinated, he reaches over and brushes his hands against them and is stunned by both the warmth that radiates off of her and the contrast of his tanned flesh to her pale alabaster. And as she looks at him, shy and sweet and tender and _unthinkably pretty_, Naruto finds himself aware that he has found the girl of his dreams.

He goes home that night blissfully happy and it isn't until he learns her name that he thinks there may be complications.

After all, Hyuuga Hiashi isn't likely to let his daughter run off with the demon of the leaf.

So, he comes up with a sad, heartbreaking plan. He'll pretend he doesn't even notice her, pretend he doesn't care about her as anything more than a friend, if even that, and then Hiashi will suspect nothing. The Hyuuga head will never believe that Naruto is head over heels for his daughter and when Naruto starts to court her, it will be swift and unexpected, because Naruto plans to sweep his beloved Hinata-chan off her feet in a matter of minutes. He pictures himself, older, faster, stronger, capable of standing up to the Hyuuga, yanking Hinata, who is also older and stronger and capable of staring down her father, into his arms, telling her he's been in love with her since the first instant he ever laid eyes on her, and then sealing the deal with a passionate, knee buckling kiss against a sunset. He carries this dream with him for years and years and he satisfies himself with dreams of her in a bridal kimono, walking towards him in blissful surrender.

It isn't until after she stands up to Neji, and proves to the Rookie Nine that she is incredibly strong, that Naruto begins to think it's time to start his courtship.

ooooo

As opposed to what everyone says:

It is not Uzumaki Naruto's determination that Hyuuga Hinata first falls in love with.

It's his eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto's first impression of one Hyuuga Hinata is not of a shy, dark, timid weird person.

It's of his perfect woman.

ooooo

Haruno Sakura notices the increased looks at Hinata and begins, cackling in a way that would put any villain to shame, to plan a wedding that will make Hyuuga Hinata – one day to be Uzumaki Hinata – proud.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. The next couple is either ShikaIno or Nejiten.

MoS


End file.
